moonlit_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiftdapple
Swiftdapple (formerly Swift) is a small, short-furred, sleek, dark-furred, golden she-cat with distinctive dappled markings along her back, a scar that parts the fur on her right shoulder, and a broad, triangular head. She has bright, icy-blue eyes, and a longer tail. Moonlit Generations Swift is first seen (though not by name) when Adderfang is walking in the forestry after having a nightmare about almost killing Snakefang by feeding him deathberries by accident. She is hiding in the bushes and her eyes flash, startling the tom as he is sent running, terrified, back to the Pine camp. The next day she is mentioned by Jay's Song to be a rogue who lives in the loneliest part of the forest, reserving herself from the Groups as she wanted nothing to do with him. Swift makes her first actual appearance when she attacks Adderfang when he's alone during daylight, pinning him to the ground. After a long fight, Swift grows weak though knows she had won the battle. She scratches herself and is assumed to have fleas, worrying Adderfang about himself. It is noted Swift's condition is very bad and when she explains about what happened to her, Adderfang pities her, though Swift snaps. Adderfang asks her for her name again and when Swift replies, he is startled and remains silent. Swift then suggests that she gets taken to Fallenpetal and does though Mousetail doesn't really approve that much. Fallenpetal decides that she can, however not for long. Swift is mainly commented on how thin she is, much to her annoyance. Mousetail acts kindly by feeding Swift and Adderfang almost surprises himself at how interested he seems in the rogue. Swift gets taken to Silverfeather and doesn't seem to like the den so much because of the smell. Her sharp tongue gets herself thrown against a wall by Jaggedclaw, who demands her to tell him what she said about him. Swift comments on Jaggedclaw's attitude to Mousetail about Sparrowheart, his mate. Her and Silverfeather begin talking about Silverfeather's duty as a healer to the Pine. When Silverfeather decides to give her cobwebs for her wound, she freaks but is calmed, and accepts to have her wounds treated to by the healer. Russetsky comes into the den and gives a bit of fresh-kill for her, though Swift is hesitant and suspicious as she suspects he poisoned it, but does eat it. Swift then comes around to admitting that not all cats are as bad as she makes them out to be and doesn't act as hostile towards Mousetail, though she's still defensive and feisty. Adderfang remarks in his thoughts that he never knew she-cats were like that since all the cats in the Pine were usually warm-hearted and sweet. Swift soon grows more affectionate towards Mousetail, showing more hints that she has feelings for the tom. When she finds out that Mousetail has a mate, Dappledberry, she becomes angered and blames herself for letting her feelings take ahold of her, holding a vendetta against the she-cat, going far enough to provoke her, though Mousetail is unaware of what's going on as the two go at each other when no other cats are present. Swift later challenges Dappledberry to a battle without any other cat knowing, planning on severly injuring or even going far enough to kill her. Before they could end up fighting, Tallcloud found out and stopped them before any harm could be done, and their fight is kept a secret so it would be forgotten easily. Swift notices Russetsky being ridiculed by Mousetail, Adderfang and Tallcloud and steps in, shocked at how Mousetail would do such a thing. Adderfang taunts her and this rages Swift very much, making her attack the tom. Fallenpetal stops the fight and is furious at the both of them, and retorts that if Swift wanted home in the Pine, she had to do better to prove her worth otherwise she would never be allowed a place. Swift is taken to Silverfeather's den and the two. Trivia *Swiftdapple has aquaphobia *Before she came to the Pine, Swiftdapple had an eating disorder but she managed to eat regularly as Mousetail constantly got her to eat because of how scrawny she was *Swiftdapple was so protective of Jackdaw because she saw him as a son and didn't want to fail him like she did with Mintfur and Shyleaf Quotes "I couldn't care less about anything. Mercy means nothing to me and neither does your life. I have killed before; I can kill again. Don't try me, Tallcloud, because I won't hesitate to spill your blood across the grass." ~ Swiftdapple to Tallcloud ''"If I could wake up and be away from a dithering mouse-brain like you, I'd be trotting through the entire forest with my head and tail held high! But I know things don't happen just like that. Time goes forward even if Berryfur is dead. Briar needs you. You can't sit here and mope about when you have a defensless kit who sees you as her real father. What's in the past should stay in the past. You can wail all you want, but know that Berryfur won't come back just like that." ''~ Swift to Jay's Song after Berryfur's death Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pine Cats Category:Rogues Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Mothers Category:Main Characters Category:Russetsky’s Regret Characters Category:Outcasted Characters Category:Moonlit Generations Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blood Residents